1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for an image-based visibility range estimation, to a corresponding device for the image-based visibility range estimation, as well as to a corresponding computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a rapid further development of sensors and systems, an increasingly accurate detection of the vehicle surroundings is made possible. Different driver assistance systems may thus support the human driver in his or her driving task and/or assume parts of the tasks completely. Various active and passive sensors work with the aid of different electromagnetic spectral ranges. Depending on the spectral range, more or less strong dampening and scattering effects may occur due to atmospheric phenomena, for example, rain or fog. For cameras having a spectral range approximately in the area of the visible light, mainly fog may in this way result in visibility limitations.
Published European patent application document EP 1 474 652 A1 describes a method for determining the visibility range, in particular from a vehicle in an environment, and a method for determining the presence of fog.